Into the Madness: Special Omake Thingy
by Kuragari1024
Summary: This is what Kurai's group told Ne'Renh when they returned to the Silver Crescent Clan's ship.


**Disclaimer – I don't own AVP!**

**This is a special omake dedicated to ****Chaos**** Dragon-Fox, who wanted know exactly what Kurai, Taki and Ko told Ne'Renh after coming back from their quest. Not as exciting as I'd planned, but…nyeh.**

"Do we have to do this?" Taki whined, as he trudged behind the others down the corridor.

"I told him we'd tell him how it went when we got back. It was the only way he wouldn't say anything about Makoto and the others." Kurai reminded, putting her arms behind her head.

"I can't believe the entire situation. Ne'Renh's not exactly known for his extreme generosity; how did you two come by this arrangement?" Ko asked.

"Come on; if someone pulled up in your ship with a cargo of Xenomorphs, wouldn't you want to hear the story behind it?" the woman asked quietly.

"Fair point." the Yautja agreed.

"So then…what exactly are we going to tell him?" Taki asked.

"Well, we can tell him more than we told the Elder, but certainly not the entire truth. For example, we don't say anything about Pluvia. He's going to figure out that there's a hive somewhere, but there's no way we're giving him any hints." Kurai replied.

"Once again, fair enough." Ko said.

"All we need to do is to make it interesting enough that he doesn't blow the whistle on us, right?" Taki asked.

"Right; but we don't need to make anything up or anything like that. The actual story should be plenty. Here we are." Kurai said, as they arrived at the weapons-maker's door. In a moment, the doors opened to admit the three.

"Does he know we're coming or something?" Taki asked.

"Yeah, he sent me a message this morning. He said that he had nothing better to do today and wanted to hear about what happened." his friend said, as they began walking into the room.

"It is rare that Ne'Renh doesn't have any work to do. One wouldn't know it by the way he acts, but he actually spends much of his time at his craft." Ko said, looking at all the different weapons on the walls.

"From what I've heard around the ship, there really a lot of high-ranking Yautja who want weapons made by Ne'Renh; but he doesn't do custom orders very often. What are all these weapons doing here, then?" Taki asked.

"These armaments are result of decades of dedication to my craft. They are not the mass-produced items one usually finds in any common armory. I don't give them away to just anyone who asks; I have far too much pride in my work to do such a thing."

They all turned to see Ne'Renh himself coming out of a side room, apparently having finished polishing a gleaming sword.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with keeping your work." Taki said quickly.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with my work, pup! I wouldn't have my honor and title if there were anything wrong with it! My weapons are meant to withstand the ravages of both time and prolonged use and time itself! If anything breaks or scratches, it's the fault of the wielder, not the weapon!" the Yautja said, sounding insulted.

"I didn't say anything about your weapons breaking…" the human said, raising an eyebrow as Ne'Renh fumed.

"Oh… Forgive me… Kantra came here the other day and compared my work with something one can buy directly off the shelf in a shop… You can't understand how insulting that is to someone like me? The nerve of that drunken –"

"Cool it, you freakin' diva! We're here to tell you about what happened to us when we left the last time, unless you want to pout some more?" Kurai snapped.

"I'm not _pouting_; I'm _brooding_, at most!"

"You're pouting like a child whose sibling just got a better toy than you did! Suck it up and grow a pair! Now, do you want to hear this or not?"

"I'm not pouting…and yes, I want to know why you were traveling around with a kiande amedha."

"Well, the thing is… We sort of picked him up a few months ago back on Earth. He was…in need of some assistance at the time. Long story short, we helped him out with…something…and we're sort of friends now." Kurai explained.

"And what led you to take…him…with you on your ship?"

"Well, it all started the nigh we released him. See, he was being held by a psycho who was using him for some sort of experiments. When we freed him, he killed the guy." Kurai said.

"Yeah, but his sister wanted revenge, so she stalked us and threatened our friends and Kurai's family." Taki added.

"She used one of her underlings to infiltrate my family's organization of…bodyguards…and gain some vital information, which she then used against us. We tracked her down to her hideout, intending to end things there."

"Unfortunately, she got the upper hand on Taki and captured him. Her intention was to get Kurai to come to her base so that she could take her revenge there, as well as show off some more of her twisted experiments. She was the one responsible for a great deal pain felt by our kiande amedha acquaintance." Ko said.

"All the women want me; it's a curse." Taki said quietly.

"So we tracked her down to that location to rescue Taki, because there's no way I'd let my friend stay with a crazy bitch like that." Kurai said.

"She had me for over a month; I was tied to a chair a lot and subjected to physical and psychological abuse. It stopped being sexy pretty quick." the human man added.

"One of our other friends was able to kill her at last, but it wasn't like I wouldn't have. The kid just beat me to the punch."

"A child killed your enemy?" Ne'Renh questioned.

"She's gifted." Taki said.

"She's sort of a child, I guess…but yeah, she did. After that, we blew the place to pieces and left the planet to return here." Kurai concluded.

"And the kiande amedha? What was his purpose in this?"

"He was brought along as backup. We needed all the manpower-pardon the pun-that we could get in the situation. Our enemy had a veritable army at her disposal, so I thought that another person on our team wouldn't take anything away from the victory."

"You know, I feel as though you are leaving out a few details."

"N-no…" all of them said together.

"Come now… Your hesitation speaks for itself. There are things that you are not telling me, aren't there?"

"Look, I'll admit it; there are some things that we can't tell you. It's not that we want to lie to you…it's just that… Our friends are counting on us to keep them safe. If any of this ever got out to anyone, all of them would be in danger. We can't tell you any more than we already have. Please, understand that it's out of loyalty to them, not disrespect to you."

"I suppose that I can accept your explanation…for now." the weapons-maker said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you." the group said.

"Now you may go; I need to begin working on the plans for a new dagger. I believe it will take me quite some time, as it is made of a very hard crystal. Please show yourselves out." with this, he dismissed them and walked off into another room.

The three quietly left the room and headed through the other chambers, heaving sighs of relief only when they reached the hallway outside and Ne'Renh's doors closed behind them.

"We're damn lucky that went as well as it did." Ko said, when they reached Kurai's room.

"Oh, yeah; and everyone's safe. I can't believe it went so smoothly, though!" Taki said, sitting down on the bed.

"Now hopefully we can have some normalcy in our lives again! I don't mind an adventure, but that was just too much! I don't think I could handle something like that happening! I'm just not made for that much stress!" Ko said.

"And I am? Hell, I'm probably going to be paranoid for years thanks to this shit!" Kurai said, putting her fans away.

"Same here!" Taki agreed.

"Fuck it; I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." the other human declared, and headed for the door.

"I'm with you on that!" her friend said quickly, jumping off the bed to join her.

"I could use some food…" Ko agreed, and went to join them.

**End.**


End file.
